Okage
http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130916204838/ohga-shrugs/images/5/57/Norio_Ohga.jpg This Ohga Shrugs page is a Proposal. It has not been ratified and is therefore not yet a part of the Ohga Shrugs Timeline. You are welcome to correct errors and/or comment at the Talk Page. If you add this label to an article, please do not forget to make mention of it on the main Talk page for the Timeline. Okage also known as Boku to Maō is an seris of RPGs made Zener Work. It is published in Japan by Tecmo and in the US by Working Designs. Okage the Shadow King Okage the shadow king was the first game in the Okage seris. It was one of the first rpgs out on the dreamcast.It was the first rpg published by Tecmo since they relased the huge bomb know as screct of the stars.The plot involes an innocent boy named Ari who sells his soul to a shadow demon named Stan to in order to save his sister from a curse. Fortunately Stan is an incompetent Demon whose attempts to do evil and be frighting wind up doing good or makes him look silly. Soon after he posses Ari,Stan learns that while he was trapped in a jar, parts of his power drained by several who have declared them selfs demon lords It is revealed near the end of the game that the world of Okage is a magic story book that a wizard named Beiloune created for his daughter Marlane . Marlane become lost in Okage and possibly died. Beiloune tried to filled the void left by his missing daughter with a magic clone but she just wasn't the same. Thus, Beiloune started to blame Okage for robbing him of his child was he started manipulating people into stealing Stans's power and using it to destroy Okage. After Stan finds this out, he orders Ari to save Okage so it will be available for him to destroy later on. After saving Okage Stan is exorcised from Ari and trapped back in the jar. Okage the Shadow King was given great praise for it's voice acting and music Okage Two Dark Hero The game begins in the city of Zoth which is home a boy name lee, Lee wants to be a great warrior like the lengedary hero Ari who 1000 years ago saved the world from the evil wizard Beiloune with the help of the guradin spirt Stan and the parasol warrior Rosalyn. One day Lee while chasing an warehous strange bottle.To Lee's amazmetn and delight The Guardain Shadow spirt Stan was trapped inside. Stan posseces lee's shadow and start talking about how he is the great evil king and about how he was trapped in the bottle by Rosalyn while he was trying to to tormetn is former slave Ari.Lee thinks Stan is joking. After finding Stan Lee goes to tell the news to his friend stister Ursala of the Holy Church of of the Divine Shadow. Stan is anyyoyed when he finds out that the Holy Church of of the Divine Shadow is a religious order that worship him as benevolent guardian spirit. Stan is further upset when his attempt to scare sister Ursala and her fellow members of the Holy Church of of the Divine Shadow fails and results them singing praise about the return of holy lord Stan. to make worse for Stan, when Lee saves the mayor's daughter form a ghost, resulting in both of them being given the key to the city.After Lee saves the mayor's daughter he is abel to join the Hero Association. Lee decides to investigate the rumors about a monster calling it self the Mole Evil King stealing diamonds and causing caves in mine at the mining town of Nortgo, as his first real heroic Quest . The mention of an evil king causing Stan to start ranting about how 1000 years, Beiloune stole most of his Evil King powers and used it to make an army of false evil kings.Stan also says that he believes that the Mole Evil Evil King another false one. Stan then orders that Lee vanquish the Mole Evil so that he can regain his stolen power. Ursala joins Lee and Stan's quest. .On the Way to Nortgo Lee and company are saved form a ghost ambush by a member of the hero association starts shouting something about how npcs are supposed to have at least one pc in their party.After theirencounter with the rude hero,Lee and Company meet a strange peddler who sells them a map of Evil Kings. .When they reach Nortgo they find out the out the Mole Evil King has collapsed the Entrance of the mine. They mange to get in mine teaming up with a miner and amateur inventor Jack. Jacks kank with explosives knowolage the mines helps them navigate their way to the Mole Evil King's Lair. After deafter the Mole Evil King Lee and company consult thier map of evil Kings and head to the city of Koredad in the zabain dessert..Shortly after reaching Koredad Lee and company witness a robbery. They are attack by someone an over zealous guard. After the guarad relizes that lee is a meamber of the hero's association and apologies for the attack, the guard say the city watch has been on edge ever since the badint evil king and his band of thieves started robbing the town blind. After gathering information it is revealed that the bandit evil king has a cave hideout that can only be open with a password. The password used to be open seasmae but some hero found it out so the bandits and to change it. Lee and company learn the new password(it's open sarsaparilla", ) some some drunken bandits at the local tavern. After breaking into the thieves hideout and deafeaitng the Lee and company head to the city of Triste. Stan makes some comment about how he thought Triste was separated form the rest of the world and could only be assessed though a magic tunnel north of the city of Madril. Once inTriste, Lee and company learn that a every night for the the last month a monster called the Ice Evil King comes to town and kidnaps a beautiful girl. Nobody knows where the Evil King,s lair is but, an inventor named Dr. Alfred Winestine plans to track the monster movement by sprinkling luminous powder around the beds of every girl in town. That way the Evil Ice King will leave glowing footprints that can be easily tracked. Lee and company are joined by Winestine's son Klaus, after they volunteer to gather the ingredients to make the luminous powder. Lee ,Klaus and the others track the Ice Evil King to an ice castle in the Pospos Snowfield . After defeating the Ice Evil King , Lee and company head to the town of Wolfsgard. Once they reach Wolfsgards they discover that some other Hero has already defeated the Werewolf Evil King. However, Lee and company ddecide to spend the night at the local inn. While Lee was checking into the the hotel,Ursula finds a strange ring on the floor. She starts fiddling with the ring and suddenly a strange light warps Lee and company to the gates of Wolfsgrad. Upon reentering Wolfsgard, they find that most of the townspeople have been turned in dogs. The only human left in Wolfsgrad is Lisa, the apprentice to the town's mage. Lisa says the people of Wolfsgrad turn into dogs when every a hero with a strange ring comes to town. The hero then performs the animal communication spell in her master's book. The town's folk are cured when the hero defeats the Werewolf Evil King. When the next hero comes along, the cycle repeats and everyone except Lisa forgets that the last cycle happens. Lisa says that she slowly gained immunity to the dog spell.She also motions that the last hero was apparently angry that she wasn't a dog and called her a glitch .Lisia then joins Lees and company and leads them to the Werewolf Evil King's Warren. After beating the Werefwolf Evil King Lee consults the Map of Evil Kings. The map, say that Lee and company have beaten every Evil King on the continent but, their are several Evil Kings at large on the other side of the sea. So, Lee and company head back to Zoth so they can caught a boat to city of Rashelo.Upon arrving in Rashelo, Stan talks about how Rashelo has change since his last visit. Rashelo has gone from a sleepy port to a bustling resort town with several casino hotels and a mall with many shops selling rare items.Since, they arrived at Rashelo late in the day Lee and company decide to check in to a hotel. In their hotle's lobby they run into an archer named Robin who begs Lee and the gang to be charitable and spare him a few coins. Ursala takes piety on the man and gives him a little money . The next day Robin reveals that he used the money to play the slots and won enough money to pay off his creditors. Thus, Robin joins the party to show his gratitude( In turth he thinks that Urusla is rich and he just wants to mooch off or her). After the night in Rashelo, Lee and company decide to head, to Madril.However they are unable to cross the river between Rashelo and Madirl because, some meamber of the Hero Assocation broke the bridge.The hero who broke the bridge apologizes for the trouble he caused and tells Lee and Company that they need to wait for tech support to fix the problem . He then freaks out Lee and company by vanishing into thin air by touching a serise of stones on his ring. They later regain their witts and decide to head the moutain Town of Helveti.Soon after Lee and company reach Helveti, the town is hit by an avalanche. A local towns person tells, Lee and company company that the last avalanche was one of several caused by the Yodeler Evil King who lives on top of Mount Weiss. Lee and company plan to climb to the summit and defeat the Yodeler Evil King but, the paths are all clogged with snow. Also, the the cable car that lead to the summit of Mount Weiss is broken. However, the cable car operator says he could probably fix it with a few gears from the monster infested abandoned clock factory east of town.After beating the Yoldeler Evil King, Lee and company return to borkern bridge and they find it has been repaired.Thus, Lee and company are abel to resume their journey to Madril . Once they reach Madril, Lee and company are attacked by killer robots. After the battle a citizen of Madril revels that the robots are minions of the Cyber Evil King. The Cyber Evil King has taken over a factory in Madril's industrial sector and is using to build machines of destruction. The Cyber Evil King has locked the factory door and only his robots know the code. So Lee and code destroy robots and have scientists at the scan their CPU's for the code until they find a chip that is not damaged. After their victory over the Cyber Evil King, Lee and company head to Tenel , the home town of Stan's perivous host Ari. Over, the course of a thousand years, Tenel has gone form a small village to a large city. Tenel has also become the headquarters of Holy Church of the Divine Shadow. Stan decide to hide in Lee's shadow. This was because he afraid the local celery would get caught in a state of holy rapurte and start prasing him if they saw him. Shortly after reaching Tenel.. Lee and company learn that a group of people called the followers of the Holy Light Evil King have recently became a nuisance. They have been going around talk deconing the Holy Church of the Divine Shadow and keep bugging into joining thier order. The people would sumbit to the followers nagging take a 4 step initiation ritual. After seeing going to see the followers leader the person taking the initiation ritual retrun home a rabidly devoted disciple of the Holy Light Evil King. To top things off the Followers has stolen a shadow church relic form the mayor Tenel and gave it to their leader so it could be purified . The mayor has offer a reward to anyone can return his relic. After deafting the Holy Light and retrving the relic, Lee and Company head to the town hall in Tenel. Right after the mayor gives Lee his reward, a bureaucrat comes in and mentions classification table. This cause Stan to leap out of Lee's shadow and toattly freakout. After he Calms down Stan mentions that the classification tabels with the tools that Beiloune used to control. Stan destroyed them a thousand ago , so someone must have recreated theam and using to control the world. Kalus suggest they head to Tristie to tell his father the new and see if can adsivse theam about what to about the classaftion tables. Apon reaching Triesite they ran in the rude hero who saved lee and company when they on thier way to Nortogo. He see Stan pop out of Lee shadow and say that Stan is spussoe to added to game untill next month's updat. He then say thier are too many glitches in this game and say that he going to request that tech support lauch a mass reformat before he dissapers. Lee and company are then run into the mysterious peddler who sold theam the map. The peadler revels himself as Michia the son of stans former slave Ari. Acordign to MichiaI , 15 years after the events of Okage the shadow King Beilioune was strarped for cash and sold the book containing Okage to a video game company. The video game then rebuilt the classification system and use to turn Okage in a mass multilayer RPG gmae. Shortly after the calssifation sysytme was rebulit Ari and his wife Marlene lead a uprisng in the name of restoring Okage's freedom. However, the Video game company used the calassafion to reformat Okage and erase the reblion form exist. Michia claims that he was immune to the reformt because of he was half Okagain , half otherworlder. stan was apparently spared being reformted because the jar he was trapped in counted as subworld not cover by the reformting. Michia then revels that has been spending the last 20 searching for a way to Belionos world so he could lead an elite force into the Video game company headquarters and destroye the classification system. Michia has recently succed in his goal so Lee and company join him to free Okage from the classification system. Lee and company mange to destyoy the classification sysytm just before Okage is reformatted again Tirva It is reveled at the end of the game that Lee and Ursala are a reformatted Ari and Marlene. Michia is the narator of the game The final boss of the game is a fake Stan created by the video game company that bought Okage from Belioune Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Dreamcast Category:Tecmo Category:Working Desgins Category:Pluto Category:Okage